


Destiny (MariChat)

by Elle Hcor (RJPhaNTom)



Series: Love Square Instagram Drabbles [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Marichat, adrienette if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJPhaNTom/pseuds/Elle%20Hcor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Chat, do you believe in destiny?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny (MariChat)

"Hey Chat," I began, my voice ringing out in my now dark room as I had my head against my partner's chest. "Yes, Princess?" I feel him shift as he looked me in the eye. "Do...do you believe in destiny?" I sat up a little to look at him a little more clearly. He paused. "Well, I guess. Why do you ask?" "Well, I was thinking about the day I became Ladybug. I just wondered why I was chosen in the first place. I'm not as confident or awesome as Ladybug...I'm just me. Sometimes, I feel like Destiny is messing with me." I looked away.

"Hey, you were chosen because you are pure of heart. If it weren't for you, Paris would still be in danger to this day." He caressed my cheek. "If it weren't for destiny, I wouldn't have fallen in love with the girl with and without the mask." "If it weren't for destiny, I wouldn't have met you." He finished. My heart raced when he said that, his face close to mine.

"So, yeah, I guess I believe in destiny." He smiles and I smile back as I leaned forward for a kiss when his ring began to beep. He proceeded to get up and leave when I reached for his hand. "Will destiny let me see who's underneath that mask?" He paused and looked at me. "Close your eyes." He whispers and I did so. Behind my closed eyes, I could see a flash of green.

"Okay, now open."

**Author's Note:**

> Had inspiration from a quote in RWBY Volume 3 for this drabble (if you watch RWBY then you know what I'm talking about). Also, just to clear up some confusion, Chat Noir/Adrien knows Marinette/Ladybug's identity but she hasn't figured his identity out yet.


End file.
